


The Sun to My Moon

by ems_specter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Polyglot Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems_specter/pseuds/ems_specter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec’s grateful that he took that chance with Magnus, else he wouldn’t even be half as happy as he is now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Five times Alec couldn't respond to Magnus because of a language barrier and the one time he did.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun to My Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited or betad, so I do apologize for that. The translations are at the end notes. :) Head's up, though. I only speak Filipino (Tagalog), seeing as it's my native tongue, I can more or less speak French but all the other languages are from Google Translate. Well, actually, the French one is also from Google Translate because of reasons. The Hangeul, though, is a song roughly translated to English. :)
> 
> Also, there are two (three) links in there. I encourage you to open both of them. :)

**1**

Alec wakes to a soft voice [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMfvlMtOmuA) in an unknown language, but from what his brain is currently processing, it’s either Asian or somewhere in Europe. He’s never really been good at languages, but it really shouldn’t surprise him that Magnus is, apparently, good at languages. One does not reach over three hundred years and not learn a thing or two.

 

The next thing his mind is processing is the fact that Magnus has a really nice voice; soft and low and really soothing to the ear. He knows he should probably let the older man know he’s awake but he’s too comfortable lying in his embrace and listening to Magnus’ voice makes him feel odd—odd, but good—so pretends to still be asleep. The older man’s fingers combing through his hair doesn’t really motivate him to wake up, either.

 

“ _yeongwonhi uriegen seogeulpeun ibyeoreun eopseo, ttaeroneun seulpeume nunmuldo heullijiman,_ ” Alec snuggles closer, basically nuzzling Magnus with a soft hum, then settles again. He knows he does that when he’s asleep, the older man has told him often times. He feels Magnus press a kiss on the top of his head. He hopes his boyfriend is smiling. The warlock continues singing with his face buried in Alec’s air, “ _eonjena neowa hamkke saehayan kkumeul kkumyeonseo, haneuri urireul gallanoheul ttaekkaji,_ ” he hums softly. Alec feels the older man inhale deeply as he starts to feel sleepy once more. “ _neoreul saranghae._ ” He falls back asleep to Magnus’ soft voice.

 

**2**

Alec wants to reassure Magnus, he really does, but he can’t really move. Everything is fuzzy and his body feels so heavy and he just... he just wants to sleep, okay? He wants to fall asleep and hopefully wakeup in his boyfriend’s arms. Maybe he’ll catch Magnus singing again. That time was nice. Magnus’s voice is really nice.

 

But Magnus crying, looking so lost and telling him to _hold on Alec. Please, please hold on_ isn’t really nice. Alec doesn’t even know what’s going on. All he knows is the fact he’s tired and wants to go to sleep.

 

He lets the darkness take him in, knowing he’ll wake up in Magnus’ arms, because that’s how it is between them now.

 

The last thing he hears is Magnus’ broken voice. “ _Bone Domine, eum mihi commisti._ _Quaeso ne eum ab me auferas._ ”

 

**3**

Apparently, Alec has been unconscious for the past week and everybody has been on edge since. Everyone has been treating him like an invalid; from feeding him to scolding him when he even attempts to sit up on his own. Jace was the worst out of all of them, probably because he would literally feel the loss most, simply because they were brothers in soul. And, really, he’s not going to lie, he’s glad Magnus is able to hold back. He can see the minute twitches Magnus does when the older man thinks he’s not looking. He can tell by his eyes that Magnus wants to do everything for him but obviously reins the urge in; he obviously knows Alec hates feeling like he can’t do anything on his own.

 

He really loves this man.

 

It’s been almost two months since the incident, though and he’s spending the night at the warlock’s apartment (basically theirs, for how often Alec spends the night). Before he nods off to sleep, lying on Magnus’ chest even though he’s bigger, since they always end up in that position anyway, he hears the older man murmur against his hair, “ _Xin đừng bao giờ rời bỏ anh._ ”

 

Alec’s heart breaks at how broken he sounds, even if he doesn’t know what was just said to him. He keeps his mouth shut, knowing Magnus probably thinks he’s already asleep.

 

He wishes he can do more for the older man.

 

**4**

Alec hates dancing. He truly despises it. It’s not because he can’t dance, because he can, really. He’s been taught a few ballroom dances when he was younger and has been praised by his instructors, but just because he’s good at it doesn’t me he likes it.

 

He doesn’t really know why he doesn’t like dancing. He just _does_ , okay?

 

Unfortunately for him, though, his boyfriend loves to dance _and_ is very, very good at it.

 

Magnus doesn’t really go out of his way to make Alec dance, especially when they’re out in public, but there are times, when they’re at home, just the two of them, the older man gives subtle hints that he _wants_ to dance with Alec. The shadowhunter manages to avoid acknowledging the hint altogether.

 

This time, though, this time he doesn’t let himself ignore it. He stands up, offers a hand to the warlock and says, “May I have this dance?” with a teasing smile on his face.

 

Magnus is surprised for a minute, probably expecting Alec to dodge the idea again, but he gets his bearings quickly and smiles up at him. It’s that small shy [smile](http://66.media.tumblr.com/7ec289e299cb2ccb76934c1e44fc94fa/tumblr_nz34z1bcLb1txtn5ko4_250.gif) Magnus rarely shows and he’s just, he’s just so beautiful, right? And Alec mentally pats himself on the back for finally giving the older man what he wants.

 

The warlock snaps his fingers and suddenly, a slow [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kG_YLvfK3bc) starts playing. He’s not really familiar with it but the singer’s voice sounds beautiful and she’s singing about taking things slow and, really, it’s perfect for them; after months and months of being together, waiting for that _right moment_. So Alec places his hands on Magnus’ hips as the older man settles his arms over Alec’s shoulders, around his neck, and they start swaying.

 

They’re so close, staring into each other’s eyes as if nothing else matters, their lips parted, breathing each other’s air. It feels exactly like the wedding, when he kissed Magnus, his brain short-circuiting as the older man kissed him back with so much passion. He remembers seeing no one else, _nothing else_ but the warlock wearing dark eye makeup, as if he was already mourning the loss of a love he never even had the chance to have.

 

Alec’s grateful that he took that chance with Magnus, else he wouldn’t even be half as happy as he is now.

 

Their faces are getting closer, something Alec doesn’t really think possible until it’s actually happening. “ _Iniibig kita._ ” Magnus whispers, as if he’s afraid of breaking the magic surrounding them. Alec makes a soft noise of confusion and the warlock smiles softly, “Nothing.” It’s nothing but another whisper, and before Alec can even voice any question, the older man’s lips land softy on his, trapping his plump bottom lip between Magnus’ small ones. This goes on over and over, just like their song in the background; lips gently sliding against lips, soft sighs echoing around the apartment, along with the sound of their mouths parting heartbeats going insane. Everything is just so _perfect_.

 

_Magnus_ is perfect.

 

**5**

They’ve finally had sex. They finally, _finally_ went all the way and Alec just... _wow_. He’s not really sure if he can think straight at the moment. He’s not even sure he’d be able to stop wanting to have sex with Magnus, now that he’s experienced it. Magnus is just, he’s just so wonderful. He’s gentle and always makes sure Alec is certain, always asking until Alec says _I’m sure so just get on with it. I won’t be responsible for what I do to you if you stop now_ , earning him a chuckle from the older man as he _finally_ enters Alec.

 

“So?” Magnus is still panting beside him and he knows, he just _knows_ he has a goofily dazed smile on his face.

 

“Wow.” He simply breathes out, hoping Magnus gets it. From the older man’s chuckle, he probably does. Now Alec wants to cuddle, just nuzzle Magnus’ chest like he usually does before they fall asleep, so he does just that. Magnus laughs softly and automatically wraps his arms around Alec; natural as breathing. The younger man can feel the older one burry his face in his hair as usual, probably breathing him in.

 

“ _Je vous adore vraiment, Alexander Gideon Lightwood._ ” Magnus’ soft murmur reaches his ears. He hums in confusion, asking the older man to translate. “Go to sleep.” And he does, the feel of Magnus’ fingers massaging his scalp lulling him to sleep.

 

**+1 (Magnus)**

Magnus never even thought he would love mornings.

 

Waking up has been nothing but a simple routine to him, seeing as he’s immortal. There’s never been anything to look forward to—clients, parties, clients—it’s a never ending cycle of the same boring old thing. Then one Alexander Lightwood comes into his life, making everything more interesting. Alexander is like a hurricane, cliché as that sounds, who came into his life and turned his whole life upside down. Falling in love with Alec is a surprise, but it’s a welcome one. Now he can’t imagine not being in love with the younger man.

 

He absolutely loves it when he wakes up before Alec does, when the sun is just starting to greet them; a shy thing peeking through the skyline and slowly creeping in their window. Their bed is placed just right for the early morning light to kiss Alec’s bare skin, making him appear as if he’s glowing—a true angel on earth. He loves the way it highlights the younger man’s serene face; his parted lips and ever moving eyes. Alec is simply at his most beautiful at this time—calm and carefree, glowing under the first greeting of the day.

 

Magnus has his face buried in Alec’s hair, as per usual, his fingers combing through soft raven locks as he whispers, “ _Cantikku, matahariku yang cantik, jangan pernah berhenti bersinar._ ” He truly hopes Alec will never be as jaded as he is, hopes Alec will keep on shining, a light to help those in need in the dark.

 

He isn’t aware his lover is awake until the younger man’s groggy but soft voice responds, “ _Demi bulanku tercinta, takkan pernah._ ” And there’s really nothing else Magnus can do but smile. He should have known Alec would try to study Indonesian.

**Author's Note:**

>  **(Hangeul)** _yeongwonhi uriegen seogeulpeun ibyeoreun eopseo ttaeroneun seulpeume nunmuldo heullijiman eonjena neowa hamkke saehayan kkumeul kkumyeonseo haneuri urireul gallanoheul ttaekkaji neoreul saranghae_ – We won’t have sad goodbyes even if we may shed some tears of grief I’ll keep on dreaming white dreams with you until heaven parts us ; I love you  
>  **(Latin)** _Bone Domine, eum mihi commisti. Quaeso ne eum ab me auferas_. – Good God, you gave him to my care. I beg you not to take him away from me.  
>  **(Vietnamese)** _Xin đừng bao giờ rời bỏ anh._ – Please. Don’t ever leave me.  
>  **(Filipino)** _Iniibig kita_ – I’m in love with you/I love you  
>  **(French)** _Je vous adore vraiment, Alexander Gideon Lightwood_. – I really adore you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.  
>  **(Indonesian)** _Cantikku, matahariku yang cantik, jangan pernah berhenti bersinar._ – My beautiful, beautiful sun, never stop shining.  
>  _Demi bulanku tercinta, takkan pernah._ – If it’s for my beloved moon, then I won’t.
> 
> PS. I just, I really love that little smile Harry did as Magnus, okay?
> 
> ETA: Thanks to thefrogofswords, Crave4Malec and ijusthavetowrite for correcting the translations. I love you guys! :*
> 
> If there are native Vietnamese and Latin speakers or fluent speakers, please don't hesitate to correct the translations. Google Translate has a habit of directly translating, like, word per word, I think. I'm sure about the Hangeul because it is from a Korean song. Ahahahaha. Then the English is roughly translated from Eng subs Koreans put on the videos. I just took the liberty of editing the translation. ;P
> 
> Also, I rarely reply to comments because I have no idea what to respond with. I have the social skills of a freaking rock, heck, a rock has better social skills than I do, BUT... I do read all of your comments because I love reading them and it makes me smile so wide, if anyone were to see me, they'd think I'm reading a message from my boyfriend/girlfriend (of which I don't really have). I love reading how my story made you smile or how it was the much needed break you needed after a long day at work or at school. Trust me, seeing all those comments is one of the best parts of being a writer. :)
> 
> So yeah, don't hesitate to leave a comment because I literally re-read all of them when I need to smile. :) :*
> 
> ETA: Again.  
> Thanks so much to bardsknight for the Latin translation! :*
> 
> Also, I forgot that Latin is considered as a 'dead language'. Oops? Thanks bardsknight for in way mentioning that part. xD
> 
> ETA June 1, 2017:  
> Thank you sooooo much, Monmonmoiru for the Vietnamese translation. You have no fucking clue how long I've waited for you oh my god. Vietnamese was the only one that wasn't corrected before you came along. Thank you, again!


End file.
